Numerous methods are known for manufacturing such a cable including at least one optical fiber for transmitting information together with reinforcing elements for withstanding traction, said reinforcing elements being coated together with the fiber in a sheath of insulating plastic material, and with the coating being performed by pultrusion or by co-extrusion. The reinforcing elements are generally twisted metal strands or glass fibers. Such cables generally have the diameter of several millimeters.
In some applications, cables obtained by prior art methods do not give satisfaction because they are too heavy and too bulky. For example, they are unsuitable for guiding machines such as robots over distances of several kilometers.
The object of the present invention is to implement a manufacturing method suitable for obtaining cables which are lighter and less bulky than prior art cables, while still being usable in mechanically severe environments.